A non-volatile memory may comprise multiple sectors. Each sector may have a respective header to represent one or more states of the sector, including: for example, Empty, Valid, Invalid and Corrupt. In order to identify the exact situation of power loss and make recovery appropriately, sequentially changing states in a sector header may track the progress of each file or data write. However, each sector state may be represented by, for example, 1 or 2 bits. All states need to be changed in a separate write, which needs the ability to twiddle 1 or 2 bits or small size of data without impacting other bit's value. With the evolvement of non-volatile memory hardware technology, the bit-twiddling operation is becoming a bottleneck of reaching to higher write performance.